The Silent Code
by grishka
Summary: Welcome to Atlantic City, a city of uncensored artists, a city of unrestrained technology, a city built on rotten morality, a city where the greats are not constrain by the small. Kiryu, the private eye of the city was chosen to protect a little girl, the
1. Chapter 1: The contract

20th Century Fox present, an incorporated project with Toho Pictures Japan and Irrational Games. An Alfred Hitchcock's movie.

The Silent Code

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The contract<p>

Atlantic City, North America

It was a rainy night in Atlantic city, with cititzens ran for their homes or seek shelters around the Art Deco blocks of the city. Shops were closing down, ending the day's activities. But on one side of the under privilidged quarter of the city, an office remains shined by the light of its light bulb. A private eye office, with an unordinary occupant, still awake in the dead of night playing the violin to a dreaming sweet melody. He was bulky, covered from head to toe with silver armor plates, he has a reptilian, draconic snout, the prods on his face were facing backwards not forward, he has a long tail but it wasn't stubby, and his eyes they were amber tinted lenses with red stripes running down his snouts. His body has black wires to where the joints are. His name and occupation everyone knows, Kiryu, the private detective of Atlantic city. He was sitting on his chair behind his desk, playing the violin to a song of his favorite.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that goes sailing_

_Somewhere beyond the sea, she's there watching for me_

_If i could fly like birds on high and straight to her arms_

_That goes sailing_

_It's why beyond the star, it's near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond the doubt, my heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet, we'll meet beyond the shores_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy will be beyond the sea and never again i'll go sailing_

But his private moment was cut short, when the door was opened, the person who was coming in, she was like an angel, she wears her favorite Cohen Lipstick, with blond haired and a long slender pair of legs covered by body stocks. She wears her casual trench coat for woman. She speaks with a soft, angel-like voice, Kiryu put away his violin and get back into his working mood, "We're closed." He said to her, coldly pointing at the sign on the door. "Something tells me a detective like you wouldn't turn down on legitimate business." She stairs out to window, waiting for Kiryu to come by and see her demands. "You got a name miss?" Kiryu asked her and offer her a smoke, she holds her cigarette over the flame of the lighter. "Elizabeth, you can call me Elizabeth. I have a job for you." She handed to him the photo of her 8 years old daughter and a contract for protection. "You want me to protect your daughter?" Kiryu read the details of Elizabeth's daughter while taking note of the photo. "Anna is her name. I believe that one of the Five Families is aftering me. Should any misfortune be fall upon me, i count on you to keep my little girl safe. If my death is inevitable, then you will have to be her big daddy."

The deal was clear, white if not blacken by the mob's death threat, Kiryu signed his signature on the contract right away and let Elizabeth took the document home. The reason, the motive or more importantly, who was aftering her, why did she come to him for protection for her daughter, they puzzles him all night long, something nasty was coming up, something worst than what happened 12 years ago when the Five Families vied for power and started a year long bloody gang war, the authority was clueless on how to stem out crimes especially organized crimes of the city. The dons and their caporegimes and consigliery were roaming free, buying up businesses one after another, bribing city's officials and politicians for protection against the laws.


	2. Chapter 2: Anna's big daddy

Chapter 2: Anna's big daddy

The details, the details of the job. A baby sitter's job from hell with details that eludes the fame private eye of Atlantic City, detective Kiryu. He spends his entire night drinking Whisky, reviewing the contract of his job, but still nothing was clear for him, who was this girl Elizabeth, why did she come to him? What was her job, what kind of a mess that she gotten into that forces her to meet him? No answers can be given to him instantly, this he knows. Eventually, he was bored, tired by enigma that was facing him, he fell into slumber, a deep slumber that was like any other human. His vision begins to fade away, his HUD's information boxes began to close, finally his very sight was gone, all were darkness. He let his mind drifted freely inside this darkness, in the sea of subconsciousness. The sea where he once rule, the place he felt contend, where he felt like home, but this dream wasn't like any other he had experienced. He was drifting, somewhere out in the ocean, at midnight, he saw only one light source, a large cubical light house, not on an island, but at the middle of the ocean. It has spot lights on it, stairs to walk to the front gate, he swam to the light house, and walk up the stairs in curiosity, he look at the art deco gates of the light house, there were decorated with the image of a man, bold, rise from bottom to greatness of above wielding a sledgehammer in his hands.

He push the doors open and found inside a large golden statue of a Walt Disney look a like man, and a large gold embezzled slogan on a red banner that says:"No gods or kings, only men." He follows the stairs of the light house's interior down to a sphererical submarine, somewhere about that sub that draws him inside it, sitting down on one of its couch and pull the leverof the sub. The sub began to dive deeper and deeper into the bottom of the ocean, down to a city, a city at the bottom of the ocean. While the sub was moving from the light house through the ocean to the city, a short movie slide down and shows Kiryu where he was going to. "I am Andrew Ryan, and i am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to sweat on his brown? No, says the man of Washington it belongs to the poor. No, says the man of the Vatican, it belongs to god. No, says the man of Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers, instead i choose something different. I chose the impossible, i chose, Rapture. A city where artists would not be feared of censorship, where the scientists are bound by petty morality, where the great are not restrain by the small. And with the sweat on your brown, Rapture can become your city as well."

But as he come closer and closer to the docking bay of this art deco underwater Utopia, he heard something. A sound like the one of little girl, running, screamming, desperately calling for help while running away from her unknown pursuers. It was then that his dream ended, he heard the sound of his phone ringing next to him, he struggled to get back to his senses, his optics kick back in action, he got up of his desk and pick up his phone. "Hello, PI Kiryu here? What? Elizabeth murdered? Where? 112th Beauty 4life? I'll be there in 5 mintues or so!" Kiryu quickly got off of his table and grab the key to his car, his M1911 pistol, wallet and badge and head out immediately to the address that was provided to him by the police. He got down from the first floor of his apartment and opens the door of his black 1940 Packard Henney Super 8 and drove away to his destination.

Through the highly decorated, glamorous night life streets of the downtown area, he finally came to the crime scene, the police were all around the area, keeping shock and awe crowd away from the dead body, the press were struggling to get through to take some precious photos of the crime scene. But Kiryu went through the crowd gently shove aside, moving to inspect the now deceased Elizabeth, there she lies on the ground, her face was still gorgeouse like an angel, she still wore the same dress that he saw when she came to meet him. But there wasn't any bullet holes, knife slash or thrust marks on her, no blood on the ground, everything was too clean. "Any ideas how did she died?" Kiryu asked the forensic team curiously. "Nope, not a clue, normally we would see a puddle of blood, bullet holes or melee wounds. But this, is too clean. Too clean for a homicidal case." Unease by his answer, Kiryu took a careful look at Elizabeth, checking her body to see if there are any hidden clues that human can't see. He found something that caught his curiosity, her nose was radiating something, something poisonous to human. It was a dangerous colorized substance use in industry, the sewing industry, but this on her, it was faulty, poor quality and life threatening as well. "Did you find anything? I saw your eyes got that tick." Asked comissioner Marston, the one and only honest cop that Kiryu trusted.

"I did, but right now i need to do a favor she asked me before her death." Kiryu walks back into his car, followed by comissioner Knight, the 54 years old glasses wearring moustache caucasian in brown trench coat, gray trousers and white shirt get into Kiryu's car, sitting right next to the bio mecha dinosaur. "So what did she ask you?" He asked curiously, Kiryu rev up his engine and start driving to where Elizabeth's home, "Protection. She wanted me to protect her daughter. She said that one of the five families is aftering her. So she wanted me to adopt her daughter if any "Misfortune" be fall upon her." Kiryu replied in cold, cynical manner to Marston, but his voice wasn't like the monotone, computerized voice. But rather deep, cynical, manly voice. He drove through to the apartment area of the heavily populated street of 45th Sheridan drive, where most of the middle class citizens of Atlantic City resides. It wasn't the dirtiest or the weathiest place to live, but at least it's a place where Kiryu wanted to move to if he can afford a better apartment. "There it is, 324/9 C Mabel and Dipper intersection. Her apartment is on the 2nd floor. Watch the car Marston." Kiryu exited his car and went up to the second floor. He found the right apartment number 6, he knock on the door three times and hear someone was coming to answer.

As the door open, he look down to ground and saw a little girl, her hair is dark just like her mother, only her hair cut in a bowl shape around the face with an even line curving to an oval frame. In her brown eyes, they were angelic innocense, looking in to Kiryu amber tinted lenses, he felt her weak, feeble, fragile nature begging for his protection. "Are you here to adopt me?" Anna asked Kiryu. tears began to fell down her eyes, knowing that her mother is gone. "Yes, i'll help you pack your belongings. But don't worry, the people who kill your mother, won't be able to come for you. Not with i on the watch." Kiryu knelted down holding Anna in his protective, metallic arms, wiping away her tears and help her pack her luggages and went down to his car. He put her luggage inside the trunk of his car and fasten her seat belt in the back seat, then he came back to the driver seat and drove back to his home. "You sure that you want to keep her around at your place. Underprivilidge part of town is a danger zone." Marston insisted Kiryu on letting him protect little Anna Townley, but for Kiryu, if the cops aren't honest and are all corrupted, then there will be no way he would let the police not even comissioner Marston protect Anna.

"Look Marston, at least the 'Under privilidged' part of town i find it quieter and safer than your police station. You and i have seen with our own two eyes, the cops they are corrupted. No way they're gonna protect little Anna Townley, they're gonna sold her out to the mob as soon as one of the five families got horn of where she's at." Kiryu's rejection was firm and straight to point. And he had good reason for rejecting the police's offer to lighten the burden off of his back, here in Atlantic City, no one is to be trusted, defeating the five families, one must know the game of cat and mouse, cloak and dagger, telling out the enemy's ruses and fool them with your own ruses is a must if victory is a number one priority. This is something no authority around town has ever learned before, instead, ever since the "Prohibition" time, the high time of gangland activities, La Cosa Nostra has shown their experienced and effectiveness and cunnings with the authorities that they aren't the easy to beaten gangsters low life scums. But they are organized groups with political backings, rich and powerful, they control everything the flows in and out of their territory. To keep their operations secret, they use the lawyers, cops, judges, politicians as insurance policies.

Finally arrived at his home sweet home, Kiryu open the door of his car and escort Anna up to her new home on the second floor of the three storage apartment building, he unpacked he luggages and help her settled in, "Anna, there's a caretaker on the ground floor, she'll take care while i'm out to do some jobs. Here's my number, call me when you need me, okay?" Kiryu gave her his phone number written on a piece of paper. "Mr Kiryu, you promised that you'll protect me. You really promised?" Her innocent nature touched Kiryu's harden heart, he gently hug her into chest, craddling her to sleep. "I promised. I promised you."


	3. Chapter 3: The honorable

Chapter 3: The honorable

The long pleasant slumber that swept through Kiryu's CPU filled his mind with a simple, humble dream of love, family, compassion between one another. He drempt of a pier, a boardwalk pier, facing out into the Atlantic Ocean, at the fair ground where couples went to for the day of love. The warm summer afternoon, the pink sky filled with perfume sweet cologne smell of cosmetic products on display at nearby shops made for a perfect romantic set up. There Kiryu walks among the crowd, he holds his right hand by the waist of a woman standing 6 feet tall, her Marylin Monroe hair was brown running down her back. Her blue eyes with scarlet red lips enchanted Kiryu's seemingly stone cold heart. She was the beauty that killed his inner beast as the King Kong fans would put it.

But alas, the beautiful dreams wasn't meant to last, everything soon turns blurry, the boardwalk fairground degenarated into a fiery hell, the people around him turns into skeletons, stripped of their clothes, the shops bursted into flames and soon, all too soon, the woman that he loves, she was dying in his hands, her blood dripped onto the palm of his metallic hands, unable to stop the nightmare from continues he woke up from his slumber, gasping, breathing heavily as he look around his office, everything was still there, his closet, drawers, cabinets and files were still intact. He checked his hands and see no blood on them, he gave a sigh of relief and lay his head on the wooded desk. But before he could set his mind straight for anything, there was someone familiar to him came knocking on the door.

"Hey Kiryu, you in there. C'mon, we need to get to the pier now! The don is expecting you for his daughter's wedding!" The male voice of an Italian immigrant soon kicked Kiryu into action, he rushed to his drawer and grab the best bow tie he can find. "I'm done! I'm coming...hold your horses." Kiryu shouted back to the Italian wearring black tuxedo and matchy black fedorah hat. Soon enough Kiryu came out of his office, wearring nothing but a black bow tie on his neck. "Let's go Fabrizio. Mrs Feeny, take care of Anna for me while i'm gone." the silver cybernetic dinosaur said to mrs Feeny who was sweeping the floor in front of his office.

"Okay, Fabrizio, where's the wedding and why is it out at the pier?" Kiryu asked Fabrizio while driving his car out to pier, passing through the central quarter of the city. "It's on the don's cruise ship. The Scheherazade Cruise Liner. Some of the guess have already by now i guess." The scawry haired Italian immigrant stated his answer to Kiryu who was now amused to know that don has finally bought his own cruise liner thanks to the wealth he amassed from semi illegal businesses. "Easy to spot look for a ship dock at port with a lot of high class cars parked around it." Said Kiryu as he began to look for a tell tale sign of a cruise ship docked at the industrial port of Atlantic City. He soon saw a massive cruise ship pointing out to the sea as if it was ready to sail out to the sea, on the side of the ship, Kiryu saw the letter "Scheherazade" written on the ship's bowl. "Here we are. Don't worry about parking fee, the don placed you as the honored guest of his daughter's wedding so parking fee for you is free of charge." Fabrizio and Kiryu stopped their car at a parking spot, reserved only for the private eye dinos.

Kiryu walked up the ladders to the front deck of the ship where the party is held, there he saw all the familiar faces of the city. Sitting at a table just in front of him is consigliery Manda, the trust worthy advisor of the don. The far side table near the bride and the groom is occupied by the four dons, representing their respective families. From clockwise, Don Vincenzo Macias, Don Fredericco Bonasera, Don Alfredo Pacino, and finally the most disrespectful of them all, the one who has an eye patch on his left eye wearring white zoot suit and white fedorah hat, Don Louie Castagella the black hand. Famed for his reputation of using beat cops, bribed politicians and he who controls the courts of Atlantic City, he is without the shadow of a doubt, Kiryu's archenemy. "Where is don consigliery Manda?" Kiryu asked the blue eastern dragon eating a small dish of Flan. "Don Carlino is a busy man Kiryu. But he should be here soon." Manda said back as the dragon calmly eat a piece of the Flan cake. "No don should be late on the day of his daughter's wedding." Kiryu remarked to consigliery dragon as the dinosaur sat down next the eastern dragon. "And no Sicillian can denied anything on his daughter's wedding day." Manda return with a quip of his own as Don Carlino came up on the deck of the ship, welcomed by thunderous applause of the guests.

Don Carlino the honorable, renowned as the man of his words, his friends respected him, his enemies fear him and the law wants him behind bar. The 50 years old Sicillian came up to Kiryu, shaking hands with the mechanical dinosaur, he spoked a few words into Kiryu's audio receptor, thanking Kiryu that he came to wedding of Carlino's daughter. "Grazie mi amici. (Thank you my friend) For coming to my daughter's wedding day. I cannot thank you enough for helping an old friend." The don continously thanked Kiryu for being here at his daughter's wedding day, Kiryu then cut in to ease the don's excitement for a moment. "It's alright amico (good friend). When you asked for help, i answered them. If i don't, then who else will do it? One more thing Don Carlino, may i talked to you in private?" Kiryu whispered the final words into the don's ear who agreed to the mech's wish immediately. "Of course but first, my daughter needs me right now." Don Carlino then came to the other don waiting for the host's arrival to kick start the wedding.

Then came Maria, Carlino's precious daughter came up to the fore deck with her groom, an immigrant from Naples named Sebastian Leone. The two of them looked like they were meant for each other from the day they were born. The two of them both said "I do" to the reverend's words in holy matrymorni. To help with the mood, the band started to play a wonderous love song to the happy couple. A serenade song from Carlino's native Sicilly. "What are they playing?" Kiryu asked Manda as he listen to the band's song. "It's a serenade, from the don's home town. In Sicilly it's named La Brucia La Terra, but here in America, you can call it, Speak softly love." Manda explained to Kiryu, who was now showing signs of having a nostalgia day dream.

It was about the first and only woman he loved. A girl named Rosana Dreyfus. A French woman, the same one that Kiryu saw in his dream, she camed to America on business trip, they met each other ten years ago at a jewelry shop. Back then she was going to buy a necklace, a small diamond necklace. When she was going out of the shop, an armed robber ran by and snatch the bag of her new necklace, she desperately called for help when suddenly the robber was stop dead in his track by Kiryu who was passing by around the corner. Kiryu swipe his tail and the robber was unconscious with a single blow, the mecha gave Rosana back her necklace. It was his kind and heroic action that sowed the seed for their future relationship.

The weeks that passed ever since that jewel shop day, Kiryu and Rosana had been meeting each other at places like a fancy restaurant, then a walk in the park, then up to a hillside picnic, and finally it all came to climax. When they were going on Valentine Day at the boardwalk fair ground, Kiryu gave her a wedding ring, a diamond wedding ring that he crafted with his own two hands. But it wasn't meant to be a married couple when from among the crowd, an assassin reveal his weapon and fired at the two of them. But the assassin miss fired, three bullets hit Rosana instead of Kiryu, he saw his lover crash down on the ground, with blood splattered on his armor and more on the ground. The people at the fair ground were panicking, running for cover as Kiryu returns his vendetta firing the assassin with his M1911 pistol. Their love ended there in tragedy, he could have gone to Paris with her. But fate played a cruel game with him, what reason is there for him to go to Paris without the woman he loves, he stayed here in this bottomless pit of despair. Moaning over her death year after year. With only one man to comfort his losses, don Carlino.

Kiryu snapped out of his day dream with despair, he holds his face with his hands, trying to hide the miseries that he was trapped in. "Come, let's go in the cabin and have our conversation." Don Carlino came by the silver metallic dinosaur and whisper into its ears. Kiryu stand up and went into the cabin with the don and Manda, the Consigliery must be by the don's side at all times. "So my friend, you must have read the paper now haven't you?" The don asked with a bit a chuckle in his tone, he opens his cigar box and take one for a smoke. "Do you know anything about this woman called Elizabeth Townley?" Kiryu began, "She came to me last night and asked me to protect her daughter should any misfortune be fall upon her. She also said that one of the Five Families is aftering her. What did she do to tick you guys off so much?"

The don then turn to Kiryu's face, eye to eye with a serious look in his gaze. "You see, about 8 months ago. The Five Families were having a meeting about a new form of business involving the new substance called Plasmid. You heard the papers said about the mayor cracking down the sales of this product did you? We were going to use it sell it to everyone who wants it but i fear that this might give my rival, don Castagella's thugs too much edge in a gang war. So against my better judgement of arming my own men with that substance i decided to veto the business approval. But i was alone, the others agree to the business and it went along real fine. When Capitol Hill decided to appoint miss Townley as the city's new district attorney, she was very determined to crack down criminals activities. Don Castagella was extremely furious about her so he ordered his men to kill her without any of his trademark according to my informant in his family. But i wonder one thing, if Louie is really behind her death then will he come to kill her little daughter as well? In Sicilly, we don't fear the words of a woman, but its her children that we fear."

Kiryu took a moment of silent to process whether or not what he heard was true, he trusted Carlino with his life but not to the point of believing his every words. He knew Castagella but does that mean the "Black hand" is once again standing behind the death of Elizabeth. Looking closely at the facial expression of Carlino, he was cool calm, and he was looking Kiryu's amber tinted lense without fear. Which means his words are honest words. "Thanks for the help don Carlino, you are a man of honor without a shadow of a doubt." Kiryu thanked the don and shake his hand as gentlemen and friends. "Va bene (Good). I hope this discussion helps you with your investigation. And one more thing. Take this Plasmid as a gift on my daughter's wedding day."

Carlino handed to Kiryu a bottle of rose red substance and an injector ready to use. The bottle has some texts on it saying "Thunderball: Shock your foes with 12000 Volts!" written in full art deco styles. He injected himself with this substance and felt his arms has electricity surges through it, it builds up rapidly and the sensation reach fever pitch when Kiryu saw his hands were bursting with electricity ready to shock everyone he wanted. But then it dies down, his hands were back to normal, but he detected inside him there was a new power he can use, but only when the situation calls for it.


	4. Chapter 4: The hitmen

Chapter 4: The hitmen

Driving home at night while it was raining always give the old detective Kiryu a feeling of unease. Not because the road is blurry or the horrible weather, it's the sign of what's about to come. Every private eyes got these gut feelings in them which turn out to be true in the end. He knew that there was something bad coming to him but he doesn't what, when, where, who or how, he just knew it would come. Driving back to home he saw a sight that isn't good at all, three cars were parked in front of his house, no license plates and worst, the apartment's front door is wide open. Feeling something isn't good, he armed his M1911 pistol and ran to the front door of the apartment. He ducked behind the wall and peek inside, he saw a thug wearring Fedorah hat and brown trench coat, Kiryu sneaks behind him and silently choke the thug unconscious. Then he went upstair, he heard a loud scream of a middle aged woman, he knew it was his neighbor mrs Feeny, the caretaker to Anna while he's out in town. "Please! Don't kill me! I know nothing!" She screamed for help, kneeling on the ground and begging the thugs to let her go. When in all of a sudden, The goons got their necks snap from behind by Kiryu. "Are you okay mrs Feenie?" He asked, he help her back up on her feet as the old lady regain her nerve, she suddenly remember an important detail she must remind him of. "Don't worry about me! They're looking for the little girl!" She screamed out to him as Kiryu ran to the other apartment and knock down the door.

Inside, a pair of thugs turn around and saw Kiryu they hastily fired their weapons at him but none of their bullets, can make a dent on his armor. "My turn." He quickly aim his M1911 Pistol at the two thugs's heads and pull the trigger, instantly drop them at once. He franticly searches the apartment for Anna, calling her name as he searched her wardrobe, attic and anywhere that she can hide, but eventually he heard a sound of thud, it was close and judging by how the sound originated from his right, he turns to see and found Anna hiding underneath her bed. "Are you okay Anna? Are you hurt?" He helps her out of the bed and hold her up to inspect her injuries, he found nothing but some dirts on her face. "Thank god that you're alive, come on, let's pack your stuff, we need to get you to somewhere safe." He hurries and get some luggages for her, he grab some clothes from her wardrobes and some other bare neccessities, while Anna was packing her private belongings. "Where are we going?" She asked with a shy voice still a little shaken and scared by the experience she has just been through. "Somewhere safe, a friend of mind who can help. He'll protect with his own life just as much as i do." Kiryu quickly haul some of the luggages for Anna as she follows him behind, down the stairs they go and out into his car. He quickly fasten Anna's seatbelt, and drove away from his apartment. Going through the darken streets of Atlantic City, all the way to the outskirt, where the skyscrappers were gone, no more the scenes of large business buildings and offices, they came to a small settlement, a place where it has stone wall surrounds the houses within. A place where most commoners aren't meant to be, but Kiryu is a special case, he knew the owner of the this little Sicily very well, as a close friend infact. "All right, stay calm okay? Everything's gonna be find." He remind Anna who was wearring a red dress.

A guard came to Kiryu's driver seat asked what is his intention to come here at this kind of time. "Important business, call the don and tell him that his friend need a little help." The Don quickly welcome Kiryu and the little girl Anna into his home with open arms. Some moments later, Kiryu was informed by the don that the hitmen who struck his apartment were paid off cops, bent cops who were willing to take bribes and do favors for crime bosses of the city. And there was only one place for Kiryu to find reliable information, the "Sunset Strip" night club. A place filled with 30 fabulous show girls, the pin up girls, singers and dancers all for the entertainment of men. There was one show girl here Kiryu can trust to give hard concrete evidence and information. He went into the club, sitting down at a table and patiently wait for the show to start. "We now give you our greatest voice of the show, that cyber beauty queen, MechaGirain!" As the curtain parted, onstage was another Mechagodzilla who looks like Kiryu. But this was a female, due to her height, armor color, which was white with blue stripes on it, her eyes were two blue glowing gems shining at Kiryu's ember tinted optics. Her voice was sweet like angel, not synthesized or cybernetic, she was singing a blue melody on stage and walks over to the guests.

_You had plenty money 1922_

_You let other women make a fool of you_  
><em>Why don't you do right like some other men do?<em>  
><em>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

_You're sitting down, wondering what it's all about_  
><em>If you ain't got no money, they will put you out<em>  
><em>Why don't you do right like some other men do?<em>  
><em>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

_If you had prepared twenty years ago_  
><em>You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door<em>  
><em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?<em>  
><em>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in_  
><em>Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin<em>  
><em>Why don't you do right like some other men do?<em>  
><em>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
><em>Like some other men do<em>

In just a blink of an eye, MechaGirain was standing right in front of Kiryu, face-to-face, she was starring down at his face as she sings her last tunes. She ran a claw on his chin, she gave some suggestive undertones for her performance. As the crowd claps their hands and praises the female mechagodzilla for her performance, Kiryu sits still and watches on as she disappears behind the curtain of the stage. He went behind the stage after the show, to find her hoping that if he finds her he will get some scoops of the night from her. But when he was coming to her room at around the hallway, he surrounded by a bunch of goons, one of them was as large as a Human sized King Kong. "hey there buddy boy. What's the rush? Let's have a little chit chat shall we." They took Kiryu to the alley behind the club and threw the bulky mech into a wall. "The boss says that he doesn't like being snooped by the cops. Especially you. So it's time to retired old man." They all jumps in and start a brawl with Kiryu in the alley, the goons brought knives and clubs to fray but they were soon beaten up by Kiryu, it was obvious that he was going to beat the goons up no problem but the large one was a challenge. The gigantic thug launches himself at Kiryu, who threw a garbage can at the thug's face. It dazed him for Kiryu to threw some punches and kicks at him. Enraged by Kiryu's attacks, the goon quickly grab Kiryu's neck and hold him up to squeeze, as Kiryu began to feel the pain of being crushed, the thug begins to smile at his opponent's pain. When suddenly, and without a warning, something knock him out from behind. The goon fell to the ground unconscious and drop Kiryu to the ground. It was MechaGirain who saved Kiryu, she hit the tension point on the goon's neck to knock him out. "Need a hand, handsome?" She helps Kiryu up, and he was thankful that she was there to help him. "Yeah thanks toots, you got some move back there alright. I'll give you that."

"I always hate these guys hanging around here. They never have...respect for my occupation." Girain lead Kiryu into her room for a private talk and a private show. She let him sit down on a fancy, soft sofa, MechaGirain then walks up to Kiryu in a seductive manner, her hips sway side to side. Although she doesn't have any racks to shine but her appearance to Kiryu was like the equivalent of a stripper to any patron. "So what do you want for the night? A private show? A little chit chat? Or both?" She asked him in lustful voice, she sits on his laps and caressing his head. "Both of them. I guess." He shivers and replied to her. "My, my, are you in a dire need tonight? So which one first?" Kiryu pulls himself together for a moment, he then concentrates on what MechaGirain knew of the patrons of the club, especially policeman, crime boss and other city officials. "Do you happens to know anyone of the city's big league? Policeman, the mayor, crime boss. The works." MechaGirain took a moment of silent, she was doing an imitation of a deep breath, then she fills in Kiryu's question. "You know, you aren't exactly the type of guy who is well informed in this town. The crime bosses of this city aren't out to get each other over some doses of drugs. You were all set up." Kiryu was suddenly shocked by her words, her claims were too far fetched for him to stomach. "What do you mean by that toots?" He questions her, "The mayor of this town wanted to have a successful second term since his last wasn't a resounding success like he had hoped for. So now he's going to make a new one to overshadowed his last. The plan is to filled the streets with some gangs and mob bosses to kill each other off, then he swoop in and stop them with a crackdown so hard that the east coast would propably vote him into the white house."

Kiryu was speechless at Girain's words but he knows that he needs evidence to be sure. And so he demanded for evidence, "That's some impressive scheme you cook up there. You have any evidence to back it up?" And MechaGirain calmly gives him photos of Mayor Wilson doing business with mob boss Don Louie Castagella, the Black Hand. "How do you get these pictures?" He asked. "I was playing patty cake for Wilson and Castagella for them to loose their tongues a little bit. You know me, gathering information has always been my hobby. Then i have a photographer to take those photos of them together as evidence exclusively for you." Kiryu then puts those photos and evidence inside his folders to keep them safe. "Now then, as for the promised i made." MechaGirain then went to a pole in front of Kiryu, she walks around the pole before she grabs it with her hands, then she dances up and down along the silver pole, shining her metallic body to Kiryu who was sitting and enoying the show and her sexy appearance. Then she walks over to Kiryu, her tail was dangling side to side, when she reaches him, she opens his legs apart and proceeds to sit on his lap, she then rub her muzzle with his like manner that is similar to a passionate kiss, then she gently rubs herself against him, the sounds of their moaning can be heard around the club. It was then that MechaGirain and Kiryu shares each other a passionate kiss as she continues her private show with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Paper Trail

Chapter 5: Paper trail

It's been two weeks since the hitmen incident, Anna and Kiryu has, since then, moved in with the Carlino Family for protection. Kiryu would sometimes take Anna out for the park, a playground. But knowing that their lives are at stake, the goons of the mobs and bend cops can come at them at any time, they were forced to leave early for the safety of Carlino's family estate area. But there was still one naggy detail that keeps haunting Kiryu's mind. Who killed Elizabeth Townley? Was it don Castagella The Black Hand? Or was it Mayor Wilson, who was running for a second term to make up for his lacklustering first term? Whoever did it must have a plan in mind to murder Elizabeth Townley, but the still what purpose would it serve? One morning in don's Carlino's dining room, Kiryu was sitting in the corner reading the newspaper, he was still searching for a piece of the puzzle but so far all of his clues hit dead end. That was until help came in the most unexpected way. A commercial was being broadcasted on the radio next to him. "Are you tired of being underdressed at the prom? Is your dress's color horrible? Well now you can dye them all at the Henderson Coloration Shop! Available now country wide! You can finally look fabulous at any occasion, any style, any cloth, anywhere, any color! And what's best is that you don't have to waste your money on buying new clothes! It's that easy! Henderson Coloration Shop, the perfect distraction from your woes!" That was the clue that Kiryu needs!

"Distraction", it all makes sense now. Kiryu quickly race to his room and pull out the photos of don Castagella and Mayor Wilson together at the night club where MechaGirain works. Looking at the pieces of information that MechaGirain gave him, compare them with what he had already know and the hint that the radio add accidentally gave him, he had finally discover the breakthrough in the case. "So this is what they want. A distraction. Mayor Wilson wanted a case to land extra voters. And having don Castagella killed Elizabeth Townley and her daughter would make the whole town bottle into the case instead of finding out who is going to benefit the most from this incident. And I was playing the fall guy for everything." The revelation hits hard on Kiryu, this would explain why everything he had ever done in his entire life here in Atlantic City means nothing. He was nothing more than a pawn, the fall guy to take everybody's miseries instead. The down and out of luck private eye Kiryu was the perfect actor in a drama for power by mayor Wilson, the fall actor that is. Kiryu has had enough of all the years of smoking and drinking at the bar, failed arrests and other mishap. It's time to take back control of his life.

He grab the phone and dial the number of his most trusted allied, he waits for a few seconds then the conversation begins. "Hello who is this?" It was the voice that Kiryu was waiting for, Maximillien, "Max, it's me Kiryu. Listen I need you to meet me at Bill's Diner by Gerald Drive. Something just come up, I need your help on this one. I'll be there as soon as I can." Maximillien was a little confused at the sudden call from Kiryu but he does it anyway, Kiryu at that moment, grabs his M1911 pistol, and leave the estate of the Carlino's family, before he left, he promised Anna that he'll be back soon. He drove into Atlantic City, going down to the local diner that has a neon lit sign on top of it that says "Bill's Diner". Kiryu went into the diner where his best friend was waiting for him, after he enters the diner and found a gold scaled dragon with three heads sitting in the corner of the diner, the dragon was looking at Kiryu as if he was telling Kiryu to come over. The dinosaur went over to meet with the dragon, they sat down and have a little chit chat. "Long time no see Kiryu. What's with the sudden return to glory?" Ghidorah asked opening a newspaper and read it. "Have you heard about the dead district attorney Elizabeth Townley? She left her daughter in my care in the case of her death. She was onto the mob until she got too close for comfort." Kiryu began, recounting the events that has happened to him in the passed weeks. "So what does that lead to?" Ghidorah asked, continues to read his newspaper. "This is the thing. Her daughter was nearly killed by a bunch of hitmen hired by don Castagella. Then I was picked by his goons at MechaGirain's night club. It's obvious that Castagella want to tied up loose ends. But there's more to it than I thought. When I asked MechaGirain for help, she tipped me off on mayor Wilson's re-election campaign is tied to the mob's drug outbreak."

Ghidorah lower his newspapers as he begins to show interest in Kiryu's story. "You got my attention there old friend. I'm listening." Kiryu felt he was in a better situation as Ghidorah began to listen to him for real. "The mobs are in bed with Mayor Wilson. He's using the mob to cause a drug outbreak, then he'll launch a crackdown campaign to score a re-election. Elizabeth was propably going close, too close to the mayor and the mob. That's when she died. I have my suspicion on who killed her. But now I think it was the mob acting on mayor Wilson's request to distract the public. Now I need your help to hunt them down." Ghidorah took a sip of his coffee before return his attention to Kiryu. "Now that you've put it that way, you got my attention there. So what's your first shot at this, detective?"; "We're goint to find the guy who killed Elizabeth Townley. Then we'll kill him. Without the hitman, Castagella and Wilson will be cornered. Then we can move on to them." Kiryu confidently replied to Ghidorah, it was pure and simple business for Ghidorah, but a personal vendetta for Kiryu.


	6. Chapter 6: The hunt

Chapter 6: The hunt

After exiting the diner, Kiryu and Ghidorah were driving to "Andrew Ryan Hospital", a strange place to start their investigation, but Kiryu knows exactly what to do. "So why are we going to Andrew Ryan Hospital?" Ghidorah asked as he notices the path that they were taking. "We're looking for Lt Vasquez of the city police department. Last I heard out of the precint is that he was investigating the Townley case until some goons jumped him. He narrowly escaped with his life and now is in the hospital recuperating." Kiryu explains as he drive along the road, passing through the busy streets. "Ah, and he knows something about the late district attorney that might be useful to us. Got it." Ghidorah exclaimed as he put on a smoke. Eventually they arrived at the hospital, where the staff were being busied with rushing people in and out of the hospital or the various rooms to their respective operations. That latest case of emergency was pedestrian caught in a mob's crossfire, his body was littered with bullet holes of a Tommy Gun. "Mob's latest victim?" Ghidorah asked as they go to an elevator. "Yep, you know it, I know it. The mob run the town. Anybody who doesn't pay them enough or own them a debt, well, god help that poor bastard." Kiryu said as he presses the button for the elevator to up to the fith floor. When they reached the fith floor they exited the elevator and went into the the recupirating room for Lt Vasquez.

In there Lt Vasquez was on his bed looking over some notes of his work. When he noticed Kiryu walks in, "Well looky here, so what makes you suddenly drop in to visit? Running low on guys to chew on at the precinct?" Vasquez sarcastically greeted Kiryu, Vasquez wasn't the social type, he was a grumpy, cynical, and all around pessimist. "Drop the Broadway stage audition Vasquez. You're not happy to know that at least there's someone in this god for saken town remembers your name?" Kiryu remarked Vasquez's greetings and sit down next to the inspector, Ghidorah then came into the room locking the door and make sure that their visit is safe from prying eyes of the goons. "So what can do for you detective metal head? Lately I've been hearing that you're staying with some mob boss out of town." Vasquez was always quick on the news, he knows that Kiryu has been doing something shady with an Scilian crime family. "Where I stay isn't your concern? Why? Because it at least doesn't put you in the hospital with head trauma. I heard that you were working on the Townley case before some goons jumped on you right?" Kiryu readied his pen and notebook, the metallic dinosaur sat down next to the inspector. "You got that right. I was working on the Townley case when goons from the Castagella family want to shut me up." Kiryu crossed out the first question on the notebook, he then proceeds onto the next question. "What did you find in your investigation?" Vasquez lighted up a cigar and smoke then answer Kiryu's question but he was still clueless about the purpose of Kiryu's visit. "Well what do you want to know about it? The boys from the forensic said that the clothing on the victim's body had been dyed by the Henderson Coloration Shop. Looks kinda faulty, and I'm not talking about the coloration. The Chemical for the coloration was poisonous and guess what it came from an undocumented supplier. It's untested and it's dangerous for coloration, so I would say that's what killed her."

Kiryu remembers that at the night Elizabeth died, he came over to her corpse and found the sense of chemical substance on her dead body, coloration chemical that were faulty. "Do you happens to know where did she dye her cloth?" Kiryu asked his final question to the inspector. Vasquez then pull out a piece of paper from his pillow to Kiryu, when the metallic monster look at the paper he knows what that turns out to be, "It's a receipt from the Henderson Coloration Service. 45C Bohan Drive." Kiryu read and memorize the address. "Yep, that's right. That's your best shot at finding whatever you're looking for. Now do me a favor and get down there and bark them up." Kiryu and Ghidorah were then forced to leave the grumpy Vasquez alone and go to the Coloration Service. "Some partner you have there." Ghidorah made a sarcastic comment about Vasquez. "Who says anything about him being my partner?" Kiryu remarked at Ghidorah and they both exit the hospital and back on the road. "So Kiryu, what do you think we're going to find in there? Something tells me that we're going to have to use "Special Negotiation" with the guys in there." Ghidorah said as he lock and loaded his MP40 SMG. "I would say that we're going to blow their heads up as soon as we ask them to meet their boss. But let's just leave the guns for last resort. I'll go in first, you're going to be in the back. When you hear the gun fire you're weapons free for the whole place."

They eventually got to the coloration plant that supplies the chemical compoud for various shops in town, Kiryu and Ghidorah hop off the car and told Ghidorah to wait outside while Kiryu was going in alone to question the plant manager. The cybernetic dinosaur asked a worker there who was unloading the latest shipment of chemical substance. "Where can I find the plant manager office?" said Kiryu into the worker's ear, he then pointed Kiryu to an office on the far side of the plant. "Second Floor, far side of the plant." Kiryu came to the manager office where inside, the manager was talking on the phone with someone else, when he saw Kiryu, he hastily put down the phone and greet the detective. "Hello detective. Jim Jones, manager of the Henderson Coloration Chemical Plant, what can I do for you?" The manager greeted Kiryu and offer the detective a box of cigar. "Cigar?" Kiryu simply shake his head and refuses the offer. "Anyway, what brings you here sir?" Jim Jones asked Kiryu, the dino then sat down in front of the manager, his pistol was ready under the table. "I'm here to know about your business with the Five Families. Namely, don Louie Castagella." The manager was getting nervous when he heard Kiryu was here to snoop around their business. "Well all I can say is that there is nothing here that holds your interest, sir. Rest assure that we have nothing to do with Castagella." Jones nervously replied to Kiryu as he began to reach his hand under the table to his Tommy Gun. Kiryu realised that he had reached the jackpot. He got his finger right in the pussy trigger of Castagella's empire. "One last thing, I really think that you should get your life insurance from don Carlino." Kiryu then pull the trigger of his M1911 and killed the manager right away before he can use his Tommy Gun on Kiryu. Ghidorah heard the gunshots and quickly grab his MP40 SMG from the trunk of the car and lock and loaded right away.

As for Kiryu, he was looking through the letters, transaction reports from the bank, then there was a piece of paper that got his attention, it was an order from Castagella stating that they were going to bribe the police to make sure that they don't investigate Elizabeth's death and dispose of her daughter along with Kiryu. "Just the thing I need, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." As soon as Kiryu left the manager, goons of Castagella were already at him from all sides, forcing him to take cover behind some crates. Kiryu returns fire with his Tommy Gun at a bunch of goons on the opposite catwalk. Ghidorah then smash down the entrance to the factory, he ran in and fight his way to Kiryu. "Miss me?" Ghidorah shouted from across the room. "Just get me out of here damn it!" Kiryu ran towards the stairway when a thug shot the inflameable barrels nearby and it brought the catwalk down on the ground. Kiryu fell down hard on his back, before he can even have a chance to move, the catwalk and metal beams fell down on him. Ghidorah saw Kiryu was struggling on the ground as the flame began to burn harder and harder, the golden dragon ran to his dino friend and lifted the debris with all his might. Kiryu crawls out of the debris but his legs were battered, broken and unusable. "Agh! My...leg...I...can't...move! You're going to have to carry me." Kiryu was painfully tried to get up but eventually it was Ghidorah who must carried him out to the car while the factory was burning down behind them. "Wait until Anna hear about your feet." Ghidorah put Kiryu into the car then drive back to the don Carlino's humble abdode.


	7. Chapter 7: The doctor and the dancer

Chapter 7: The Doctor and the dancer

At the gate of don Carlino's manor, MechaGirain came forth and was stop by the guards there. "Hold it lady. I can't let you in without words of the boss." she is of course not surprised by the guard's behavior there, after all, word has come out on her street that Kiryu is wounded and is now on a sick bed. She is very worried about him, she fears for the worst that he might be targeted for assassination while he's down. "Call Maximilen, tell him that a friend is here to visit." She replied to the guard who then walks into his guard post and use the manor's interphone. "Really sir? Yes sir. I undertstand sir. She's at the front gate. Alright sir we'll tell her. Ma'am you're in luck. Max is coming."; "Thank you." It was at that moment that Ghidorah came out to the front gate to greet MechaGirain. The golden dragon opens the gate for the female MechaGodzilla to enter, he then led MechaGirain inside to Kiryu's house inside the Carlino's family resident. "Sorry for the boys Girain. But you know...it's Kiryu. He's not doing good. No scratch what I just said, his legs are broken. He can't move, he's stuck to his bed waiting for the bones to heal. But the doctor say that he's going to loose his legs for good." MechaGirain was shocked to hear how dire the situation was. "Can I see him?" She asked worriedly to Ghidorah. "You go ahead. I'm sure he need to see someone new." MechaGirain then came into Kiryu's room where she saw him laying on his bed, his leg was hanging. Anna was sitting next to him, waiting for him to recover. "Hey there handsome." Girain close the door behind her and came into meet him. "I didn't know that you would come to see me like this." Kiryu turn to look at her, his female version, who was now tending to his wound like a doctor and a wife all at the same time. "How is he Anna?" Girain turn to the little girl who was sitting next to her. "He won't be able to walk again. Ever will. They said that his legs are broken beyond repair." Anna's eyes are tearring, she is fighting to hold back her tears. She doesn't want to see her guardian, the closest person to be a father for her to loose his legs, crippled and confine to a wheel chair.

Girain is also terrified of Kiryu's current well being, it was no longer rumor or suspicions, it is real now. That the person she loves will loose his legs and forever stuck to a wheel chair like an old man. "I never thought that one day I'll end up like this. What a life I lead." Kiryu's sarcasm was of course not at the best of time. Girain was trying to find something that can help him, then she notices a jar of Plasmid in his cabinet, "Hello there, what do we have here?" She pick up the jar of Plasmid inside the cabinet. She examines the jar and found the real usage of Plasmid. "So you think that this thing gives you superpower?" She gave Kiryu a rather bemusing look when she examines the jar. "It's something that drives the mob to kill each other. So it has to good enough." Kiryu is a little curious at what she was doing, when he realise that Girain was extracting a dose of Plasmid with an injector then Girain proceeds to remove Kiryu's armor plates on his legs. "What are you doing miss Girain?" Anna was anxious about what Girain was going to do with Kiryu. "Don't worry Anna. He'll be fine." Girain then injects the Plasmid dose into Kiryu's leg, he retracts his claws, clencing and burrying his sharp claws into the mattress that he was lying on. "What was that for?" He asked while trying to fight back the pain that was surging through his body. "The Plasmid is actually meant to heal fractured bones and use as an advance medication. In a small dose, it helps, excessive, then it's worse than your latest shipment of Opium." Girain explained to Kiryu and he and Anna felt relieved that there is hope that Kiryu can walk again. "Looks like you own me again. Handsome." Girain winked and Kiryu felt compulsive to return the favor someday, "You got that right. As soon as I can walk again maybe I'll take you out on dinner."

As the evening approaches MechaGirain goes back to her club, tonight she have to serve as a stripper as part of her schedule performance. The owner was rather pushy with getting MechaGirain as a stripper but eventually she took up job anyway. As things turn out, she enjoys being a stripper just as much as a singer, in her changing room, she slips into her purple corset and put on her matching gloves and long body stockings but leaving her lower private spot expose. She went out to dance the night away for the patrons and please their hungry eyes. Among the crowd of various patrons and customers was the railroad baroness Megaguirus, she was looking seductively at MechaGirain as if she was inviting MechaGirain for a private show. Megaguirus pays MechaGirain a hefty sum of 5000$ to MechaGirain, the female MechaGodzilla took the money and lead Megaguirus to the VIP lounge, inside the VIP Lounge, the room was lavishly decorated with purple wallpaper and there was also a drink cabinet inside for VIP. Megaguirus sits down on a soft chair with soothing music playing. "So you finally took up his offer for this job?" says Megaguirus as MechaGirain dances up and down, around the metal pole. "Yep, you and I know that this day was coming. So how is Max?" The mention of Ghidorah's name alone makes Megaguirus growls, no surprise since she and Ghidorah were on a straining point of their relationship. "Him? God I think I'm going to kill him. All he cares about is that metal head drunken asshole." says the dragon fly in a spiteful tone. "Don't worry about him Meg. Just relax and enjoy your alone time while you still can." Says MechaGirain as she then moves to Megaguirus, MechaGirain sits on Megaguirus's laps then give the dragon fly a lapdance.

The railroad Baronness was tingling at the motion that MechaGirian was sending through her body. She felt MechaGirain's latex covered body rubbing against her bare, exposed exoskeleton like body, Megaguirus lets out soft moans as MechaGirain goes further. "Like what you see?" says MechaGirain in a sultry tone as she continues to pleasure her customer. "Hell yes. Don't stop now hon." Megaguirus wraps her appendages around Girain's waists, Megaguirus then proceeds to kiss MechaGirain passionately on the lips. Her tongue slip into Girain's mouth and found Girain's own synthetic blue tongue, she moves her tongue in a battle like manner, clashing with Girain's own tongue. This causes the Mech to moan as well as her client. "That's a good girl. No wonder why the manager reserved this job for you." Megaguirus purs as MechaGirain grind her metallic crotch against Megaguirus lower body, the dragon fly uses her appendages to massage Girain's hips, the dragon fly then moves her head in and give Girain a loving bite on her neck. The MechaGodzilla in white armor suddenly felt the dragon fly's teeth sink into her synthetic flesh, she felt her entire mechanical body was being rushed by a sensation that is indescribeable, Megaguirus was also licking Girain's neck at the same time, "Oh god...that is so...good...don't stop Meggie." MechaGirain moans and begged for more from the dragon fly. "Don't worry Girain, you'll get more than what you bargain for." Megaguirus then proceeds to hump MechaGirain's crotch more and more, the two were on high climax and MechaGirain was the first to give in.

"How much should I pay to take you home with me?" Megaguirus cooed lustfully into MechaGirain's ear, the dragon fly was being magnanimous to her favorite show girl/stripper/bestfriend who was now beaten and at the mercy of the dragon fly. "Maybe a little tale about your...endeavor with the Castagella. What do you think?" MechaGirain stroke Megaguirus's reptillian chin, she then lick her customer's exoskeleton neck. "That sounds like a fair deal to me. But I'll do it only for you and Max's sake." Megaguirus peck MechaGirain's forehead before she proceeds to explain about the mob's latest activity. First mayor Wilson was being desperate with his election campaign and the Townley loose end that hasn't been tied up because of Castagella's failed assassination attempt on her daughter Anna. Now Castagella have to fight don Carlino for influence in city politic and police department's pocket. The war between the Five Families is about to broke out over the control Plasmid trade and the Townley leak. "Looks like you paid me just right. Consider I am your for the night." MechaGirain stand up with Megaguirus and soon enough they left the club back to Megaguirus's house for some late night fun between the two.


	8. Chapter 8: Work of art

Chapter 8: Work of art

Crime war has finally broken out between the Carlino and Castagella Families, for months both sides have been pounding at each other but war became a stalemate. As the battle rages on at Casino, protection rackets and business establishments, the press begins to run headlines on the gang war and mayor Wilson was more than happy to cash in on the matter with promises of cleaning up the city. The other crime Families decided to stay neutral on the matter since joining the fight would harm their businesses unnecessarily. Some journalists and other gossipers said that mayor Wilson may have a hand in sparking the crime war but rumors were brushed aside by the mayor. Manda was clever enough to give the rumors a hand by feeding the reporters with vague details about DA Elizabeth's death, this gives breathes new life into street gossips.

Pacing back and forth in the office of don Carlino, Kiryu was waiting anxiously for Manda to come in through the door with some breakthrough about mayor Wilson's publicity. "You're sure that this would work?" Kiryu asked Carlino who was discussing strategy with his caporegimes. "Of course, I've seen politician with their career ruins by bad publicity. Just give him a major stinker in his career then his election will be cancelled." Carlino calmly answer Kiryu's nervous mind but then Manda came into the don's war room with a worried look on his face. "Don Carlino, I got some bad news from our mole, mayor Wilson is ordering the disposal of Elizabeth Townley's corpse." Kiryu and Carlino both gave a disbelieved expression to Manda, Kiryu was quick to dig deeper into what Manda knows. "Who did he order to do this job?" Manda clench his teeth for a moment then gave his answer. "He gave the order to...The Scissor." The Scissor, that name sends fear and shiver up everyone's spine. The Scissor, or as known to the public, Dr Gigan PhD. An expert surgeon in Atlantic City, he was also the the one that manage the autopsy of the morgue. "Him? That doctor? How much did Wilson pay that sadistic psycho?" Kiryu asked further. "I don't know but I know one thing. He's going to get rid of Elizabeth's corpse faster than you can say dollars."

"I'm going over to the morgue, Elizabeth deserve a funeral with full respect. As for that psychopath, he'll sleep with the fishes." Kiryu quickly ran out to his car and punch the gas, Manda was quick to run after him and hop on the passenger seat next to Kiryu. "Wait a minute! Kiryu! S...Stop it! What are you doing!?" The dragon secured the brake in position, he holds Kiryu's hand back away from the steering wheel. "Doing what I have to do." the mechanical dinosaur responds. "Well you're not doing it in a good way. What do you think you would do when you get there? Shoot your way in and grab the corpse, or walks in and say that "Hey guys I need that lady's dead body to get a funeral done"? It ain't gonna work genius." Kiryu gave a low growl at Manda, annoyed by the lawyer's pen pusher way. "Then how do you get this done? Punch down your pen and give them a subpoena or maybe file a request..." Manda use his hand and restrained Kiryu's mouth, stopping the mech from talking. "Trust me on this one. When Elizabeth is six feet under, I'll buy you a shot. If not, give that sucker two in head. Now, let's hit the road." Manda then gently release his grip on Kiryu's snout and let the mech drive his car. "So where are we going first?" Kiryu asked, feeling defeated by the dragon's quieter approach to thing. "I need to meet an undertaker in person. He's the boss's best friend ever since they're off the boat from Sicily. Go to the 24/5 A Hoskins Avenue." Kiryu then drove off to the city, they went pass the toll booth, exchanging with each other on their personal lives and points of view on their respective jobs and methods. For Kiryu, he doesn't like lawyers or politicians, in his language, they're all "Poli-chicken". For Manda, he views Kiryu's vigilante and rogue cop style is brainless, foolish and practically playing the role of a hired pawn voluntarily.

When they were half way to the city, Kiryu decided to turn on the radio for some music along the way. "How about some music along the way then?"; "Sure thing, I heard that the Five Stars are here in the city performing." Kiryu tune the radio station and eventually he hit the Five Stars band performing their hit, "Atom Bomb Baby". They came to the house of the undertaker, it was a small shop with coffins of all sizes and model for a funeral service, it also has a sign in front that said "Auditore Funeral Service". "So this is the place. Is the service good?" Kiryu step out of his car and took a look at the humble shop, "Want me to book your funeral here?" Manda wink and Kiryu felt silent once again. They came inside and found an Italian shopkeeper tending his notebook of customers. "Signore Auditore. (Mr Auditore), it is good to see again. How is your wife and daughter?" Manda shake Auditore's hand and the man return a friendly smile to the dragon and Kiryu. "Si (Yes) it is good to meet you again signor Manda (Mr Manda). My wife and I are happy that our daughter is doing well in college sooner or later she'll win her diploma, something that I didn't have at her age. So who should I help to the afterlife today?" Kiryu came to discuss with the undertaker. "I have a woman who is overdue for her funeral. Elizabeth Townley, now don Carlino will pay for the service fee and everything. Manda and I are going to do some paper work concerning our subject. Once we have our lady we'll call you and book the day of service."; "Very well then good sir. I'll provide a funeral with full respect. Adino Messere. (Good bye sir.)"

"Now to the morgue. Let's hope we're not too late." Kiryu mumbles in his mouth then drove over to the morgue with Manda, when they arrive at the morgue, the two came down to see the doctors and get their paperwork done. But when they came down they found one thing was out of place. Elizabeth's corpse was already taken from the morgue, and the slot where her corpse was supposed to be was empty. "Damn it! I knew it that bastard was always faster than an Alabama Tick!" Kiryu growls when he found the corpse was missing with the removal paper has Gigan's signature on it. "Look at this, he just left the place. That means we're too late just yet." Kiryu scanned the ground and found Gigan's footprints, the time that Kiryu's sensors put the footprints is an hour earlier. "We need to get over to Gigan's house now! Let's go! I have a hunch he's going to toy around with her face before getting rid of the corpse then pass it off as the mob did it."

Kiryu and Manda hop on the car and drives like there is no tomorrow, they went over to the southern edge of the city where Gigan was living, a mansion just in front of the forest and a marshland with alligators living in it. Kiryu park the car in front of the mansion and came through the door with his M1911 lock and loaded, Manda was of course well aware that it was the time to go loud and dumb, so he bring out his shotgun and loaded it with buckshot pellets. "So how hard is it for us to get a body again?" Kiryu asked with an amusing tone. "Simple, just say please." Then the two went in to find Gigan, they noticed right away that the place was playing an eerie orchestra music, the kind of like in Universal horror movies. "Be perfect! Perfect I tell you! Perfect!" The heard the sound of Gigan's voice wailing through the mansion, the sound of flesh being ribbed and scissors clipping away can be heard everywhere. "Why can't you be just perfect? Tell me! I've worked hard to get my degree and now this is how my work looks like?" Gigan screams out as he continues to work on a patient's plastic surgery. Kiryu and Gigan saw the scene of Gigan's operating room and it was full of blood, for Gigan getting his patient to look beautiful was a work of art that none can compare. He toy with his now dead patient, slamming his claws into her harder and harder as his sanity drifts away.

"What? Guests? Don't you know how to knock? Knock the next time you hear me? Knock! All I want was to make them all look pretty but I somehow just can't." Then Gigan switch on the light and show an even more gruesome sight to Manda and Kiryu's eyes, Gigan's previous "Failures" were hung on the wall in an eagle spread position. "This one too big! This one, too fat! That one is too small! Why can't they be perfect? I ask you, why can't they be perfect damn it?!" Gigan suddenly grab his Thompson sub-machine gun and unload a huge amount of lead on Kiryu and Manda, the bullets shattered the glass that separates the two rooms apart then Manda returns with some of his shotgun pellets. They blows off some of the concretes and Gigan ducks behind a pillar then returns with a salvo of his ammo. "Don't you worry Mr. Gigan, I'm sure my insurance can cover all of your losses." Manda shoots a a volley of pellets at Gigan while Kiryu flanks around the mad doctor. Kiryu fires a shot at Manda's chest, the mad doctor received a bullet into his chest but he wasn't going down that easily, he quickly turns around and shoot Kiryu with his Thompson. "I'll make sure you look fitting for a Viking funeral!" Gigan laugh manically, just then, Manda shoot Gigan again with his shotgun, and it sent Gigan flying out of the glass window and into the pool in his backyard. Kiryu and Manda came over and saw the pool's water was now red as blood with Gigan floating on the surface. "Now that's what I call a work of art. Now let's get out of here. We've already overstayed our welcome." Kiryu and Manda was quick enough to secure Elizabeth's corpse intact in Gigan's freezer then beat a hasty retreat back to the don's home.


	9. Chapter 9: Pax Romana

Chapter 9: Pax Romana

The preparation for Elizabeth's funeral service was coming to its final touches as the burial site was selected and prepared, security details were on high alert. But still, one thing remains, peace agreement between the Carlino Family and the Castagella Family. For weeks Manda has been negotiating with the Castagella Family, since the Carlino got the evidence for Castagella to be booted into state county detention, Manda got the Castagella Family by the balls. Even though Manda managed to get into the bargaining position on the negotiation table, there was still the danger of Castagella using back hand tricks. Don Carlino was meeting with Kiryu and Anna in his study a night before the funeral. "Now then, the funeral service is done with preparation, tomorrow morning we'll get this done. Also, I must warn you that no peace can come for free. At the funeral, Castagella will come to us and ask us for peace in exchange for our silence on the Mayor Wilson matter. He'll give a condition for us to comply with but I warn you Kiryu. Under no circumstances are you to follow his condition. He will demand you to meet him in private at his territory, you'll be shot there. And ask for Anna, he'll tie up the loose end with her after your death." Kiryu lean forward from his chair, intrigue fills his mind, "Bottom line, don't trust Castagella got it. But suppose that he does give us the condition, what do we have in store for him?" Don Carlino light up a cigar and offer it to Kiryu , "We never intend to have peace with him in the beginning anyway."

Kiryu led Anna back to her bedroom after meeting with don Carlino, he kept thinking over and over about this plan of their. There was a lot of risk when it comes to fighting city hall and a mob boss at the same time, but still he has no choice but to go with it since he was never the planner but an actor. "Try not to think too much about it Anna. I'll make sure that you will be fine through this whole affair." Anna was perhaps a little girl, but she was no fool, she was quick to raise her question to her guardian. "Kiryu, what was your life like...before you came to Atlantic City?" Kiryu turns back and quickly kneel down in front of her, "Honest to say, it is a blur to me. I could barely remember what was life like for me before I came here. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters now is you Anna." It was probably the hardest thing for Kiryu to say, someone's life is his prime concern, he had never considered that before. By the next morning, the funeral was underway at the Freeman Cemetery, the Carlino Family, the Castagella Family, Mayor Wilson and all people who were involve at one point or another were attending, Kiryu was sitting next to don Carlino, Manda and Anna, he can clearly see don Castagella in the crowds, his hand was holding a bouquet for the sake of respect to the dead. Castagella's facial expression stated clear that he wants to have some _payback_ at Kiryu, mayor Wilson wasn't in a good mood either, his election day is just around the corner and still he was getting no closer to cover his track. His campaign to crack down the mobs may have been a success but his actions didn't go unnoticed to the Carlino or Kiryu.

Castagella came forth and place a flower bouquet on the coffin and as expected he came to Kiryu and don Carlino to beg for peace. "Don Carlino, I would like to ask you if you want to make peace between the two of us." Don Carlino kept up his image and took Castagella's words seriously. "Si (Yes) Castagella. We'll have a formal peace after the funeral. If you're smart, you better know not to mess with my Family and our friends." After the funeral, the don and his opponent both went to the Boyd and Travis Conference Building for the formal peace agreement. Accompanying them were their Consiglieres and other Mob Bosses who were belligerents to either side during the gang war. "Welcome gentlemen, I thank you for coming here today to sign the peace agreement for the future of our children and our families. As you all know, the recent war has caused severe damage to our business in the east coast. We can't keep on sparring each other in this city. Like birds we must disperse to a new place." Carlino's speech was able to channel a level of legitimacy to warrant the other mob bosses' attention. "Signore Carlino, suppose that we agree to cease the bloodshed here today. How do we know that you would how on to your promise of peace and not disrupt our business with your charades?" A don asked Carlino while smoking his Cuban cigar. Carlino sigh a bit, knowing full well that right after he made peace with the Castagella he will backstab the Castagella family. "I swear to you on the souls of my grand children that I will not break the peace we make today." It was then that the mob bosses began to make concession with each other and all of them agree on one thing, end their gang war in Atlantic City and move to other places across the US.

After returning to his home, don Carlino steps out of his car and into his home, inside Kiryu was waiting for the don to fill him in on the result of the peace talk. "How did it go Carlino? I trust that you manage to make Castagella run into the open." Kiryu eagerly asked Carlino, "The good news is I made peace with Castagella. The mob bosses will move out, some will go to Miami and La Habana, the others are leaving for Las Vegas and LA. Castagella isn't leaving Atlantic City and New York." This was the hardest part for the both of them, how to draw out Castagella first then kill the don. "Any plan B for this situation then?" the cyborg raised his question to the don, who in turn replied with an unsure tone in his voice. "Honest to say my friend. I don't know. But in the mean time, I should prepare a way out of this city for you, Anna and my Family."

"So where are you going then?" The don gave a moment to think about it then finally gave his answer to Kiryu. "I think we'll either go to Las Vegas or L.A. The East Coast is old for my family, we came to America on a boat with no paper in hand or language skill in our head. I struggled with all kinds of hardship to make a fortune in the Prohibition Day. I think my children should have a better future. In those old days, they call the West the "Old West", but today it's the East that's old, and now the West is the "New West".

In the mean time, at Megaguirus's Mansion, the female dragon fly was with MechaGirain, having their moment with each other. MechaGirain was laying on the bed, letting Megaguirus licking her chest and kissing her lips. The dragonfly's tongue was clashing with the synthetic blue tongue of MechaGirain. The blue mech moan and make sounds of low growls as Megaguirus continues to move her appendage to and fro. "Don't you ever tired of this, love?" MechaGirain asked with a sultry voice, she stroke Megaguirus's head and lick Megaguirus chin. "With Max still away, no. I feel lonely here that's why I brought you here my lovely mech. NowSh where were we?" The dragonfly continues to nibbles MechaGirain's neck, she doesn't mind with spanking MechaGirain's tight rumps and enjoy the sound that escape MechaGirain's mouth. When MechaGirain opens her mouth with a gasp by Megaguirus's spank, she was immediately seize by the dragonfly's kiss. The lustful kiss by the female Kaiju makes all of the mech's noise dies down. "You're a feisty one. I give you that." Impress by how determine Megaguirus was with ravishing her, MechaGirain move her legs apart and show off her smooth metallic crotch to Megaguirus. "Why thank you MechaGirain. You are a star of the show and it would be a waste to let you go." The dragonfly then moves in on MechaGirain, making the mech moan more and more until MechaGirain reaches climax and pass out. "She passed out. Good, this is my chance."

Megaguirus then proceeds to tied MechaGirain up and wrap her in a bag, the railroad baroness then brought the bag down to the garage, where Ghidorah was waiting and put the bag in the trunk of the car. "Did you have your fun?" The gold dragon asked his girlfriend who slaps him then gave his middle head a kiss, "Don't even go there. Don't you know how long have I been waiting for you get your ass back here?"; "I'm sorry Meg, I'll be back soon. I promised." Ghidorah then drove his car out of the mansion and all the way to a steel mill, where don Castagella nod his thugs were waiting. Ghidorah steps out of the car and presents to Castagella MechaGirain, who was now awake from her slumber. "So you're the mole that ratted me out with Mr. Wilson. Kinda sad to be see you like this dove but, don't worry nothing personal, it's just business." Castagella lick MechaGirain on her cheek and savour the taste of her metallic surface and the moment when MechaGirain was being humiliated before him. Ghidorah couldn't stomach to see Castagella being lustful like this, he cuts in and reminded the don. "Don't forget about the deal. You give us Wilson and I give you the mole." Castagella felt annoyed when he heard Ghidorah cutting into his moment. "I thought about it, but I think it would be too much to have anyone as a loose ends. So I decided to tied things up." Castagella snaps his finger and one of his thug knock out Ghidorah from behind with a piece of steel, knocking the dragon out cold almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10: A beautiful friendship

Chapter 10: A beautiful friendship

MechaGirain woke up from her knock out blow by the mob, she finds herself in the most unnerving situation ever, tied up to a chair in a dark room with only a single light bulb hanging above her. The room appears to be a small office room in the steel mill, probably the manager's office. "Damn you Ghidorah. When I get claws on you..." She grumbles, MechaGirain took a glance around her and see if there were anything that she can do. She lifted her tail up and tries to pick the lock, as she works, one of the thug suddenly came in, which makes her drop her tail to the floor. "What's the matter toots? Cat got your tongue?" The Italian moved closer to her, his hand was grabbing her chest plate, he trace his tongue around her neck. "Get your filthy hand off me!" she threatens him with a defiant glare, but he was not impress when he looks at her current condition, he moves his arm down to her private spot and gently feels the smooth and cold metal there. "Wonder what are you packing under them shiny metal pieces?" Before he can go further, his neck was pierced by MechaGirain's tail, the tip of her tail was covered with his blood. The Italian mob couldn't speak with his vocal chord broke, and when she retracted her tail from him, he slumped over and twitch for a few seconds before he completely froze and die. "I told you so." She said with a snarky tone. MechaGirain was able to find a key in the mob's pocket, and with it, she was able to escape from her predicament.

"I have to get out of here. But a little payback wouldn't hurt." She sneaks out of the office and find her way around the steel mill, the mobs were here and they were still on high alert. MechaGirain was hanging along the I beams of the structure, when she was was coming above a pair of goons, she overheard their conversation. "I heard that the boss plans to melt the chick. Right? What a waste since she's a hot one."; "Yeah, I feel you. What about the guy who brought her here? Is he still here?" the other asked. "Yeah the dragon is still here, for the time being. It sounds like the boss plans to have the dragon dispose of real soon. Probably by crushing him while he's in a car in the scrap yard or something like that." MechaGirain gently pass sneak across and slide down a pipe, she came down to a car where Ghidorah was being held in, just as she expected, Ghidorah was beaten to hell by the mob. He has bruises, cuts and bleeding noses. At least he was still alive. She snuck into the car and hot wire it, then she punches the gas and drive through the gates leaving the mob in smoke. "W...wh...what...j...just..." Ghidorah cough out some blood as tries to get back up. "Save it asshole. You're going to answer to your friendship." Eventually she got back to don Carlino and Kiryu. When they learned of Ghidorah's betrayal from, they were furious, especially Kiryu who felt like he's been played like a fiddle by his own best friend. At this point, Kiryu will have to let MechaGirain stay with him but as for Ghidorah, he will have to sleep with the fishes. Kiryu drove Ghidorah out to a scrap yard runs by the Carlino family. There, Kiryu pushes the car into a crusher, Ghidorah was tied up on his seat and he was still too dazed to know what was happening around him.

"Ghidorah, you remember the first thing I told you, when we first met?", Ghidorah cough and struggles to speak. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" Kiryu was now standing by the control panel, he gave a very menacing glare to Ghidorah, "I take it back." He press the button on the panel and the car was slowly being crushed and with Ghidorah inside, he was crushed and compress inside the car's wreck. It was not business, it was quite personal for Kiryu to kill his best friend by coldly crushing him in a car. But of course, execution must come with compensation. At don Carlino's home, Megaguirus was weeping in front of the don when she learns of her boyfriend's death at Kiryu's hands. Don Carlino gave her a handkerchief and let her wipe her tears. "I'm sorry that it has come to this madam Megaguirus, but it seems that you have betrayed my generosity. You disrespect me, you disrespect my family and my friend. Have you forgotten who helped you made a career and dominate the railroad of this city? I gave you that power and now you sold my family kindness. And for what? Your boyfriend is gone, your wings are clipped, however, I'm willing to offer you a second chance." He place a piece of paper on the table and a ballpoint pen. "You sell me your rail line for the price of 20000000$, in exchange, I will give you a chance to start again in somewhere else. Maybe selling arts and crafts in Nevada with the local Apache or maybe tourism in Acapulco, Mexico." Megaguirus was forced to sign off her property to don Carlino. Even though she has lost her assets in the city. But at least the don has the decency to give her a chance to start a new somewhere far away from him.


End file.
